Ne pars pas
by Sakka-Sensei
Summary: Il ne peut lui refuser les quelques minutes qu'elle lui réclame avec autant de tendresse. OS Jack-Elsa sur fond de musique


_Coucou mes amours de lecteurs, vous allez bien ?_

 _Un peu de tendresse et de sensualité (enfin j'espère^^) dans mon premier One-Shot Disney ! Inspiré par la chanson de Shy'm « Ne pars pas », que je vous conseille d'écouter^^_

 _Les personnages appartiennent à Disney !_

 _N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez^^ Bonne lecture_

* * *

 **Ne pars pas**

L'encens emplissait la pièce, offrant ses effluves boisés à un homme dont le regard ne quittait pas le dos opalin de cette femme allongée près de lui. Le drap en soie blanche dessinait le rebondit de ses fesses, laissant la chute de ses reins brûler sous ses yeux d'un bleu perçant.

Il aurait voulu rester quelques minutes de plus près d'elle, profiter de sa douceur et s'enivrer de son parfum, mais il remua le drap pour échapper à cette tentation. Elle le sentit se lever et attrapa son poignet, souriant à son regard. Elle détailla quelques secondes ce torse fin qui se dévoilait à elle et mordilla sa lèvre.

 _Enlace-moi dans tes bras_

 _Dis-moi à petite voix_

 _Chuchote-moi ces contes d'autrefois_

L'attirant d'un geste lascif, elle sourit de plus belle en le voyant se rallonger près d'elle. Il protesta mollement, passant ses doigts dans ses mèches blondes platine et répondant à ce regard bleu glacé. Se rendait-elle compte qu'il était capable de tout abandonner pour quelques secondes de plus contre sa peau ?

Elle rit quand il effleura son nez du sien, un son qui l'électrisa. Un son si pur qu'elle n'accordait qu'à lui. Il aimait tant l'entendre témoigner ses émois, quels qu'ils soient. Il sourit et elle en rougit. Elle le trouvait tellement beau ainsi. Les fossettes qui marquaient ses joues reçurent sa caresse avant qu'elle ne se relève légèrement pour venir frôler ses lèvres des siennes, lui faisant clore ses paupières.

_ Je dois y aller Elsa.

_ Restes encore un peu, susurra-t-elle en retour.

Il ne put qu'accéder à sa requête quand elle l'embrassa avec cette tendresse qui la caractérisait. Si la magie habitait ce monde, il lui aurait donné son nom.

 _Caresse-moi du bout des doigts_

 _Souviens-toi, raconte-moi_

 _Parle-moi, dis-moi n'importe quoi_

Elle sentit le rugueux de ses mains sur sa peau frissonnante. Elle se fichait bien d'être égoïste en cet instant, de faire attendre les fans, tant qu'il pouvait encore la combler de sa chaleur. Elle avait tellement froid loin de lui, comme quand elle vivait dans ce palais de glace qui l'avait trop longtemps emprisonnée. Il était son preux chevalier, son feu ardent qui l'avait délivrée de sa solitude.

 _Fais-moi rire, sourire_

 _À en échapper une larme de joie_

 _Et fais du feu pour nous réchauffer_

 _J'ai peur que ne revienne le froid_

Il lâcha délicatement ses lèvres pour embrasser lascivement sa gorge, la faisant se cambrer contre lui. Elle était comme un instrument de musique, vibrant sous ses doigts, ses lèvres. Et il devenait l'écho de sa mélodie quand elle se montrait si câline. Il sourit contre sa peau quand elle glissa ses doigts sur son dos.

 _Et si je m'assoupis un peu, reste là_

Un soupir lui échappa et elle se sentit doucement être recouverte par son corps chaud et musclé. Elle ancra son regard au sien, décelant de l'amusement dans ses pupilles. Chaque jour près de lui était des moments d'allégresse. Elle regrettait parfois qu'ils n'aient pas plus de nuits ensemble, comme ce soir.

Elle dessina les muscles de son dos jusqu'à venir enfouir ses doigts dans sa chevelure blanche. Ce n'était que le résultat de son image de musicien, mais elle l'en trouvait embelli.

 _Ne pars pas_

 _Ne me laisse pas seule ce soir_

 _Ferme les rideaux un instant, un moment_

 _À se deviner dans le noir_

Il n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard du sien, happé par l'amour qu'il pouvait y lire. D'un geste distrait, il lissa de ses doigts les mèches qui échappaient à sa tresse. Elle l'embrassa.

 _Baby ne pars pas_

 _Ne me laisse pas seule ce soir_

 _Tes murmures près de moi me rappellent que les anges_

 _Un jour m'ont parlé de toi_

Comme il bénissait ce jour où leurs regards s'étaient ancrés l'un à l'autre, quand il n'avait vu que ses yeux d'un bleu glacé parmi cette foule, dans cette pénombre enfumée. Comme il savourait ces heures qui n'appartenaient qu'à eux, ces rires partagés, cet amour consumé, cette vie retrouvée… Elle l'avait sorti de cette morosité qu'il embrassait, elle l'avait réveillé et ne cessait de le guider.

Il glissa sa main sur son corps et elle ondula contre lui, attisant le feu qui l'envahissait. Il gémit dans sa bouche et ne se fit pas prier pour répondre à son invitation, la faisant sienne d'un mouvement lascif. Elle hoqueta son contentement en lâchant ses lèvres, le laissant sourire.

 _Et chante-moi nos rêves sur ces quelques accords de guitare_

 _Et puis couvre-moi de caresses, romantique paresse_

 _Tue-moi, d'un regard_

Tous les muscles de son dos se déformèrent à ses mouvements et elle marqua ses omoplates de ses ongles. Elle était tellement belle quand elle s'abandonnait à lui. Il la vit mordre sa lèvre inférieure en gémissant, il humecta les siennes. Il saisit sa main et entrelaça leurs doigts.

_ Jack, soupira-t-elle.

Il prit ses lèvres des siennes, se laissant enivrer. Elle répondit à son ardeur, la même qu'à leur premier baiser. Elle était chaque fois envoûtée par son hardiesse mêlée à cette tendresse qu'elle retrouvait dans ses chansons. Elle prenait vie sous ses caresses.

Elle pressa sa main et les renversa sous le drap, désirant orchestrer la danse. Se redressant pour onduler sur lui, elle sourit à son regard fiévreux.

 _Et ne fais rien comme d'habitude, qu'elle est belle l'incertitude_

 _Je nous revois au temps des premiers soirs_

 _Marchant main dans la main, bohèmes, traversant un poème_

 _Que j'ai toujours en mémoire_

Il caressa ses hanches jusqu'à empoigner ses fesses avec douceur, accompagnant ses mouvements. Il la dévora de ses yeux perçant, admirant sa muse lui insuffler l'amour. Ses déhanchés rythmaient les battements de son cœur, le perdant un peu plus. Les paupières closes, elle mordilla sa lèvre quand les frissons du plaisir animèrent son corps.

 _Et si je m'assoupis un peu, reste là_

La sueur luisait sur leur peau, leurs respirations se saccadaient, leur musique envahissait la pièce. Il se redressa, appuyant son torse contre sa poitrine, et l'embrassa langoureusement. Elle gémit et vint glisser ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Elle le laissa contrôler ses déhanchés, accueillant d'un soupir la jouissance qui s'en suivit.

Il dévora sa gorge offerte, électrisé par la mélodie qu'elle fit pour lui. Il en devint plus ardent, l'attirant dans les aiguës. Il répondit aux tremblements bouillonnants qui traversèrent son corps d'un grognement, la sentant se contracter dans ses bras.

 _Ne pars pas_

 _Ne me laisse pas seule ce soir_

 _Ferme les rideaux un instant, un moment_

 _À se deviner dans le noir_

Essoufflée et sous l'emprise de l'orgasme, elle répondit à son étreinte possessive, collant leurs fronts en reprenant doucement conscience. Elle sourit en rouvrant ses yeux, accusant le bleu perçant des siens. Il l'embrassa.

 _Baby ne pars pas_

 _Ne me laisse pas seule ce soir_

 _Tes murmures près de moi me rappellent que les anges_

 _Un jour m'ont parlé de toi_

Caressant lascivement son dos, il délivra ses lèvres de son emprise pour que les siennes frôlent sa peau jusqu'à caresser sa clavicule. Il la serra contre lui, comme la personne la plus précieuse qu'elle était à ses yeux. Il inhala son parfum, profitant de ces quelques secondes d'intense bien-être qu'elle seule avait su lui offrir.

Il se détacha d'elle en les faisant se rallonger dans le lit, la gardant contre lui. Elle posa sa main sur son torse, mesurant les battements de son cœur. Elle sourit et embrassa sa peau encore frissonnante.

 _Oh les anges_

 _Un jour m'ont parlé de toi_

Il sourit en caressant doucement le bras qu'elle posait sur lui. Fermant ses yeux, il respira profondément.

 _Les anges, les anges_

 _Un jour m'ont parlé de toi_

Elle sourit en se lovant contre son corps, appréciant sa caresse. Elle l'écouta fredonner distraitement.

 _Oh les anges_

 _Un jour m'ont parlé de toi_

 _Un jour m'ont parlé de toi_

L'encens emplissait la pièce, offrant toujours ses effluves boisés. Derrière les rideaux tirés tombaient quelques flocons de neige. Elle en fit allusion, rompant le silence apaisant en décrivant la beauté qu'avait le paysage un matin d'hiver. Il sourit.

 _Ne pars pas_

 _Ne me laisse pas seule ce soir_

 _Ferme les rideaux un instant, un moment_

 _À se deviner dans le noir_

Se laissant porter par cette femme sans qui il ne pouvait vivre, il s'amusa à comparer un tel paysage à son corps, décrivant ses courbes et les dessinant du bout des doigts. Elle sourit, amusée par son instant poétique. Quand il accrocha le bleu glacé de son regard, il s'y perdit une seconde.

_ Je t'aime, Elsa d'Arendelle, susurra-t-il.

_ Alors fait de moi madame Frost, Jack.

Il sourit avant de venir l'embrasser tendrement, lui en faisant la promesse silencieuse. Il ne pouvait imaginer un avenir sans qu'elle ne lui réclame ces quelques minutes de plus près d'elle, sans qu'il n'entendre le son de sa voix, sans qu'il ne respire son parfum.

 _Baby ne pars pas_

 _Ne me laisse pas seule ce soir_

 _Tes murmures près de moi me rappellent que les anges_

 _Un jour m'ont parlé de toi_

Le cône d'encens fut entièrement consumé quand Jack quitta le drap où Elsa s'était endormie. Il la couvrit de la soie blanche d'un geste protecteur et embrassa amoureusement sa tempe. Il se vêtit en devinant le corps que la soie dessinait sous son regard perçant et une nouvelle mélodie naquit dans son esprit, une mélodie dont elle était l'inspiration, comme toujours.

Il quitta la chambre silencieusement, ne pouvant faire attendre ses fans plus encore. Il reviendrait accompagner son sommeil dans quelques heures. Fourrant une main dans la poche de son pantalon, il caressa l'écrin en velours qui renfermait leur avenir. Il sourit.

 **FIN**


End file.
